Guía rápida para principiantes
Finding a club The first thing a young player needs, is a club. A human controlled team is the best, as this will give you better training, higher wage, and of course lots of fun compared to a bot-club. If you don't have a special club that you want to join, you can write a post in the global ads forum, requesting a club. The ads forum can be found under Community --> Forum on the menu, and on the right side. There are several important factors when choosing a club. First of all, you should ask the manager (or look for yourself on the club's front page) what kind of training facilities they have. Very good is the best, and nothing else would be good enough for you. There are also some farms around (clubs that train skills for only one specific position). If the club is a farm that will suit your wishes, it is ok if the training facilities are not top notch. Sending a message to the manager asking what kind of training they have and if you would be able to play much in their matches is also a good idea. This would also give you a hint of whether the manager is active or not. Then you have the contract. Most young players care more about the wage than anything else (obviously, because they don't know the game very much yet), but this is not the most important part in the beginning. If you will get good training and time on the pitch, you're good to go. There are however some minimum wage you should require, and that could be about 1.000 euro per week. Anything above that is good. Another important factor of your first contract is the contract length. It's recommended that you only sign for a one year contract, or two years if you have very good feeling about the club. Longer that 2 years is not a wise thing to do, instead you can renew the contract when you know the club and the game better. Another good insurance for you, is to have a "Manager clause (FS fan gold)" in your contract. In case your manager or club turns out to be a real nightmare, you will then be able to bust out although it might cost you a lump of money. Training The absolute first thing you have to learn when you've got yourself a club is training. Setting up a good training schedule is more important than anything else in this game, and the sooner you are starting to train efficiently, the less you will regret for the rest of your career. You can set up your schedule from your training page (From the menu: Player --> Training). Every day consists of three training slots. One at 00:00, one at 08:00 and one at 16:00 (server time). On top of the training page you will see what the team training is all days of the week, and below you have your training schedule. Easily explained, individual training is what you train, while team training is what the team is training. The best thing for you to do, is to follow the team training (training the same skill), except when you are training fitness, or in case the team training is something you definitely don't want (like finishing for a defender, or dribbling for a goalkeeper). After each training slot you lose 2% fitness if you follow the team training, while you lose 1% if you train something different than the team. Regardless of that, it's still better to follow the team training, as you will get extra bonuses in your training efficiency for this. You will also get a bonus if you train the same skill several times in a row within the same day. That means if you train heading in the first (00:00) and second (08:00) training slots on Tuesday, you will get a little bonus meaning the second training will be more efficient. If you train 3 skills in a row within the same day, the bonus will be even bigger. As mentioned above, you will lose fitness when training. It's important to keep your fitness up, so you're fit for fight when you are playing matches, and the training also becomes more efficient if you have high fitness. A nice rule is to never let the fitness go below 80%, because then you're starting to lose effect of your training. To get your fitness higher again, you simply choose fitness in the training slot. Like for other skills, you will get a bonus for training fitness several times in a row within the same day. For the first fitness training you will get 8% higher fitness, for the second in a row you will get +10%, and for the third you will get +12%. If we sum it all up, you should follow the team training as much as possible, never train different skills on the same day (except fitness), and try to keep your fitness above 80%. To make this possible, it's a good idea to train regular skills until your fitness goes down to 80-82%, then train two times fitness in a row on the same day, so you will get an 18% boost in your fitness, and gets close to 100% again. See Training systems for more in-debt info about this part. Below the last training slot each day, you can also choose whether you want to socialize or stay alone. A nice default in the beginning is to socialize, you will then get something called interaction points (we'll get back to this) every day. You should also find out at what time your club plays matches. This is because you would want to have relatively high fitness before kickoff. It's not top priority the first week, but your manager would want you to be prepared, and you will also perform better. Money As you know, you now get a wage. Payday is every Friday. You can use your money on lots of things, but some things are less necessary than others. A nice start could be to buy a cell phone, to make it easier to communicate with your teammates. You can buy this in the Generic shop, which can be found from the menu; Player --> Belongings, and then Generic store in the upper right corner. As you might have noticed, it's also possible to buy boots, shirts and goalkeeper gloves than will temporarily increase your skills. This is not recommended the first weeks of your career. Save your money instead, so you can afford buying gear like that when you really need it, like if you are able to get a team for the national team. If you really want to, it's also ok to spend a few euro in the beauty shop if you're not satisfied with your looks. It's not necessary but neither is it expensive, so you can do this for fun. Confidence / Relations Your confidence is an important aspect of the game, and something you will spend much time on during your career. On your player profile (on the right side below Fitness) you will see how your confidence is. The best here is to have high or very high confidence. If you have average or lower your player will under perform in matches, and the same goes if you have exaggerated confidence. You can also look at other players, and see if their confidence is too high, or right where it should be. That way, you can communicate with them if necessary to help them get higher or lower confidence. Unfortunately it's not important to see if someone else has exaggerated confidence (it will be shown as very high), so you will need them to tell you when they need help to get the confidence down. Because of this, most clubs have a "Confidence" thread in the team forum, where you should tell if you have exaggerated confidence so others can help you. To help a player with his confidence, you will also need to have enough interaction points, as every communication costs a few points. Like mentioned above in the training section, you will get 150 interaction points every day if you socialize after training. To communicate with a player, simply click on the player and find "Interact with player" on the menu at the right side. In the beginning, you can always use the Green interactions. If you want to rise the confidence of the player, you should choose the option "Praise for his last match's performance", "Praise for his recent performances." or "Wish him good luck for the next match". If you want to lower his confidence, you can use the option "Advise about the bad effects of over-confidence". 450px|Example 5 It's also worth to mention that to be able to interact with someone, you will either need to have his cell phone number, or be in the same place, like City hotel, London. Because of this, most teammates should always have each others cell phone numbers, or at least gather up in the same place all the time. You can also check out the section about Confidence and confidence management for more information about this. Another thing worth a few lines, is your morale. Just like fitness, this makes you under perform in matches when lower than 100%. To get your morale up, it's important to have a good relationship with your teammates. Click on a player, and ask him to be your friend from the menu on the right side. His name will then show up on the relationships page (Player --> Relationships), where you can spend some of your interaction points to raise the level of your friendship. This is good for your morale. That's the most important things to get started in FootStar. If you have any questions, you should post them in one of the help forums; Global help or your national help forum. No question is so silly that it hasn't been asked before, so just fire away. And last but not least; Don't remember to have fun! Be active in forums, and pretend like you're home. Good luck!